A mobile user device, such as a cellular telephone or a pager, is often capable of storing information that is specific to the user associated with the device. This may include, for example, information relating to personal contacts of the user (i.e., contact information) and information relating to calls that the user recently participated in (i.e., call log information). Having such information within the user device can provide many conveniences to the user. For example, if the user has to contact a business associate from a remote location and does not remember the party's telephone number, the number can be easily retrieved from a memory within the user device (assuming the user has previously programmed the number into the device). The user device may also be capable of automatically dialing the party's telephone number for the user. If the user wants to contact a party with whom he/she just spoke the previous day, the telephone number of the party may be easily retrieved from the call log in the user device. Automatic dialing of call log listed numbers may also be provided. When a user purchases a new user device (e.g., when an old device is lost, stolen, damaged, or outdated), the new device will not have the user-specific information stored therein. Thus, if the user wants to have access to his/her contact information, the user will typically have to remember and manually enter the contact information in the new user device. The call log information will usually be irretrievably lost.